


【迪亚波罗乙女】East of Eden

by IsideXiangyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsideXiangyin/pseuds/IsideXiangyin
Summary: 哈利波特背景。一篇约稿，有擦边球，迪亚波罗不是善类。
Kudos: 3





	【迪亚波罗乙女】East of Eden

我第一次见到我们新任黑魔法防御课老师的时间，要比其他同学早一些。  
九月一日上午，当我慌慌张张赶到国王车站9¾站台时，霍格沃茨特快列车已经鸣笛准备出发了。我赶在车门关上前最后一刻狼狈地提着大包小包上去，车厢里已没有空位，我只能在喧哗嘈杂的列车上扶着座椅一路向后方车厢走，寻找个能坐的地方。

我在最后一截车厢找到了一个空位。  
一进这截车厢，空中的谈笑声骤然小了很多，好像收音机音量键被调低了三个档位。学生们窃窃私语，时不时偷看后侧窗边的一名乘客。  
那片区域有些奇怪——车厢很挤，但那名乘客竟然旁边、对面、斜前方三个座位都空着，犹如与车厢中其他人之间拉上了一层无形的铁幕，使人不敢靠近。

那名乘客的外形与气质都很特别，可以称得上与列车的氛围格格不入。他粉色长发上生着黑色斑点，涂着黑唇，这般跳脱的妆容在那张冷淡的俊脸上居然并不违和，甚至隐隐有种妖冶感。他身着一套丝绸质地的条纹西装，光滑的面料透着昂贵。那身衣服版型过分宽大，加之并没有好好打领带、扣扣子，穿在他身上显得松垮，面料懒懒地覆在肌肉线条流畅的修长躯体上，让人疑惑他平常该把魔杖插在哪里。他生得高大，一双长腿微微岔开搁为学生设计的座位前窄小的空间，看上去弯曲得很不舒适。  
这个人的年纪绝无可能是学生，我也不曾在学校见过他，想必是新来的老师——尽管他的气质、穿着与霍格沃茨的老师们很不相似。他甚至连巫师袍都没穿，一身打扮时尚得仿佛下一秒便能去麻瓜的男装T台走秀。  
尽管他身上那股拒人千里外的气场令人胆怯不敢上前，但身背大包小包的我实在需要一个座位。  
“请问这里有人吗？”我拖着行李踏入那片散发生人莫入信号的绝对领域，小心开口询问。

这位准教师正用单手夹着一本黑皮书在读。他的手掌宽大，指节凸出，那本书在他手中显得十分迷你。他微微抬起视线瞥了我一眼，目光漠不关心，宛若扫视一件物品。我注意到他的黑眸中竟夹杂着些碎片状的奇异高光，不禁隐隐有些畏惧。  
当沉默长到我以为他已经不会给我答复时，他开口了。

“没有。”

我道了声谢，坐在他的斜前方，将行李放在地上。他继续垂下眸看书，没有再对我说半个字、给我任何眼神。我瞥见了他放在旁边座椅上的小牛皮手提包，这是他唯一的行李。包上的角落绣着Diavolo。  
那是他的名字吗，怎么会有人叫这个名字？

我下一次见到那个奇怪的男人，是在五年级新学期的开学典礼暨分院仪式上。我作为级长坐在大礼堂中格兰芬多的长桌最前端，桌上大家一边进餐一边交头接耳，议论着过去一学年中三强争霸赛的刺激回忆与暑假的旅行经历。但许多同学也将话题引向了主席台边那个形象令人过目难忘的陌生男人——他是谁？他在这里干什么，会是我们的新老师吗？  
那是我在火车上见过的那个男人。他的一头粉发与奇异的打扮在整座古朴的大礼堂中显得格格不入，身上那股生人勿近的气场更加剧了这种异样感。

“我父亲在飞路网管理局工作，我去魔法部找他时好像隐约见过那个男人。”坐在我右侧的缇雅小声传递情报。  
“什么，他是魔法部派来的吗？”桌上一时间炸开了锅，“魔法部要来干预霍格沃茨校内的事了？”  
“而且看他的头发，颜色真怪，就好像我在书上看过的一种神奇生物。”  
“他看上去冷着脸，脾气不大好的样子…唉，怎么办啊，本来黑魔法防御课成绩就差。”

“安静一下，同学们，让我们先放下刀叉。”校长走上主/席台，“在继续用餐之前，让我为大家介绍一下今年校内的人事变动。这一位——”那个男人站起身来，悠闲地整整衣领，踱步走上主席台，“是我们的新任黑魔法防御课老师，迪亚波罗教授。让我们欢迎他。”  
礼堂内出现了短暂的安静，随后逐渐响起一阵稀稀拉拉的掌声。似是觉得这样不够礼貌，没鼓掌的人又赶紧鼓了两下，使掌声听上去多少热烈了些。但那位迪亚波罗教授看上去全然不在意，脸上仍是列车上见过的那副淡漠表情，在台上的站姿并不笔挺，显得有些慵懒。他整个人的肢体语言就好像期盼这场无聊仪式下一秒就结束，将台上的校长、台下的诸位学生与老师都当成了透明人。  
校长侧过身子让出位置，示意这位新教师也讲上两句。迪亚波罗教授皱了下眉，还是走上了台前。  
“谢谢。”他微微扭头看了下校长。他的声音听上去很低沉，很有磁性，但兴致不高。“我是魔法部副/部/长迪亚波罗。很高兴认识你们，我们课上见。”  
他说罢便径直走下了台，声音中并不能听出半点高兴的意味。

“魔法部副/部/长！”台上校长的清嗓子已无法阻止整个礼堂内的喧哗骚动，“他们居然真的要来干预我们！”  
我也瞬间感到愤愤不平。魔法部不仅要插手霍格沃茨的内部事务，而且看看那个男人，他的态度是多么傲慢、多么托大，简直像是完全不把霍格沃茨放在眼里，已经将其视为了魔法部的下属产业。  
“这不是个好兆头。如果魔法部真的要插手，我们不应该坐以待毙。”作为级长发表这样的言论很不恰当，但我还是无法按捺不平之心，扭过头愤愤地小声发表意见。 “就是！”“没错！”身边一圈格兰芬多们纷纷附和，大家看上去都能感受到此事的严重。去年三强争霸赛结束时的惨剧人人都有目共睹，这已经不是暗地里渗透进学校的问题，而是勾结了食死徒光明正大地前来争夺/权力的举动。  
“但咱们不要轻举妄动，还是先静观其变。毕竟他也是个教师，说不定确实只是单纯来教课——虽然这种可能性不大。若是这样，我们没有必要反对他。”格兰芬多的另一位级长布加拉提冷静地发表意见，桌上一片附和之声。

这种可能性在本学期的第一节黑魔法防御课上就被推翻了。  
迪亚波罗胳膊下夹着册新书卡着点走进教室，身上换了一套颜色稍深的卡其西装，仍是绸面且宽松的质地，一支很长的紫檀木魔杖斜插在腰间小巧的杖袋里。他站上讲台扫视一圈教室，将书随意抛在桌上，发出一声使教室瞬间安静下来的响动。  
“把魔杖收起来。”他伸出涂着黑甲的手指点点教室后持魔杖复习咒语的一名同学，“如果我再次看见它，它会被折断从五楼窗户扔出去。”  
被点到的同学面露诧异，犹豫片刻后将魔杖收回长袍里，讷讷应了一声好的教授。迪亚波罗的语气非常不客气，那名同学对上他冷淡的视线，身体明显抖了一下。

“我想你们都知道我是谁。今天我就说三件事——这节课以后不再需要魔杖，不要让我看见它；可以议论，但不要让我听到；同一句话我最多只说两遍，不要让我说三遍。现在翻开《黑魔法防御理论》，从第一章开始读。”  
见到整个教室瞬间鸦雀无声，他蹙起眉来：“为什么愣着？翻开书，这是第二遍。”他的眉峰挑起，不友好的面色笼罩在那张凌厉鲜明的俊脸上，一股威压感扑面而来。

渐渐开始有人从对这位新任教师的讶异中缓过神来，教室中响起一阵窸窸窣窣的翻书声。然而教室后那个被威胁的男孩居然哆哆嗦嗦地举起了手来，迅速吸引了全教室的目光。  
他真的挺有胆量！  
迪亚波罗眯了眯眼，一双碎瞳悠悠将视线移动到到这名异见者身上，嘴角微微挑起，启开黑唇：“喔，看来有人对此有问题。这位…嗯，喜欢刻苦钻研魔咒的先生，你叫什么？”  
那名身着赫奇帕奇长袍的同学颤抖了一下，迎着迪亚波罗的视线凌迟回答：“我…我叫贝西，教授。”  
迪亚波罗的表情看上去更刻薄了些。“那贝西，你有什么问题？”  
“请问…我们为什么不需要使用魔杖？没有魔杖的话，我们该如何学习施展防御咒呢？”  
将台上的粉发男人笑了，那个笑容任谁都读不出友好的意味。“好问题。”

当全教室都还在屏气凝神时，一声四分五裂咒，贝西的魔杖被断成两截飞出了窗外。迪亚波罗手里捻着那根紫檀木魔杖，在还没有一个人反应过来的情况下已经完成了从抽杖到施咒的全过程，神态甚至还是懒懒的。  
“我说过，我不喜欢同样的话重复三遍。现在能翻开书读了吗？”

全班瞬间陷入一片寂静，连针掉到地上都能听得一清二楚。那位贝西颤抖着点了下头，迅速低头将目光埋进了书里。  
“很好。”迪亚波罗教授露出微笑，俯瞰着整间教室内静默看书的学生们。

“教授！”我高高举起手臂，“我有问题！”  
所有人的目光齐刷刷投向了我。迪亚波罗的黑色碎瞳瞬间锁定到我身上，与他刀尖般锋利的视线直直对上，我的脊背几秒之内就被冷汗浸透。但尽管微微发着抖，我仍强撑着不在他的逼视下移开目光，保持着举手的姿势不放下，与他无声对峙。  
“哈，这个班级的同学们都很爱问问题。”他将魔杖插回腰间，“你是？”  
“伊莱莎•布伦特，教授。”  
“那么布伦特小姐，下课来我办公室提出你的问题，不要占用课堂时间。我说得够清楚吗？”  
我抿住嘴唇看着他，汗珠浸湿额发。片刻，我轻轻点了下头。

第一节课在沉默中过去。经过方才那件事，同学们都大气不敢出，教室里空余翻书声。那个被折断魔杖的男孩贝西看上去手足无措，都快要哭出来了。迪亚波罗在讲台上坐着，一双长腿搭在桌上高高摞起的书堆之上，如同在领地上慵懒俯瞰的狮子，神态十分悠哉。  
待下课钟声响起之时，全班同学都明显暗暗长舒了一口气，争先恐后地抱起书鱼贯而出，向迪亚波罗道别时甚至不敢看他。  
见到这一幕，我不禁越发愤懑。这个男人完全不是来教书的，纯粹是来立威的。他不要大家学得好，反而要大家怕他——真不愧是魔法部出来的人！

偌大的教室里人已经走了个干净，迪亚波罗维持着舒适坐姿，抱着胳膊瞧着屋内唯一剩下的我。我的心神反而渐渐定了下来，仰起头来梗起脖子看着他。我不觉得自己不占理。

迪亚波罗与我对视了一会儿，看到我没有离去或避开他视线的意思，长腿一翻，从讲台上轻巧跃下，大步朝门外走去。我抱着课本紧紧跟上他，需要小步快跑才能不被他健步如飞的步伐甩掉。我跟在他身后左转右绕，进入了二楼走廊尽头一间办公室，乌木大门在身后自行重重合上。

这间办公室给人感觉阴沉沉的。一面是窗户，三面是光秃秃的石墙，上面连一张画像、一点漂亮装饰都没有，冷冰冰的壁炉里堆满陈柴。这屋子本就坐落于城堡二楼背阴面，光线稀薄，室内的布置又进一步加剧了阴沉氛围。屋内很凌乱，庞大的黑橡木书架占满整两面墙，上面古旧的书籍放置得歪七扭八，许多翻开的书本大剌剌摊在桌上架上，犹如动物的内脏被四散翻出。一些叫不上名字的瓶瓶罐罐与动物骨骼摆满了迪亚波罗身后那面墙架，将窗户挡了一大半，使本就稀疏的光线愈发难以照入。办公桌上铺着深红色绒毯，上面杂乱地放置着大量文件与魔法器械，除了能辨认出的烧杯烧瓶与水晶球，更多器具看不出用途来，但形状乍一看便教人觉得不安。

迪亚波罗走到桌后坐下，从一把银壶中给自己倒了杯茶，没问我要不要喝，也不请我坐下。我局促不安地站在原地，他的肢体动作明晃晃是示意我赶紧说完事滚蛋，甚至最好什么也别说马上滚蛋。我将重心换了条腿，对上他的视线一鼓作气开口：  
“迪亚波罗教授，我知道这样说十分唐突，但我认为您今天课上的行为有欠妥当。您不该无缘无故折断一位同学的魔杖，也不该用那种语气与同学们说话。”

他喝茶，嘴上的黑色唇彩没有沾到杯沿半分。我尴尬地瞧着他啜饮了好一会儿，瓷杯里水位下降一半，他这才缓缓抬起视线看我。  
“你是姓布伦特…是吧。”  
“是的，教授。  
他的视线移向我胸口的徽章：“是格兰芬多的级长？”  
“是的。”我开始感到焦虑不安，绞起了手指。

他不说话了，伸手把玩起桌上一把银质的放大镜，屋内陷入尴尬的沉默。过了许久，他才悠悠开口。  
“魔法法律执行司有一名叫吉姆•布伦特的傲罗。你认识他吗？”  
我的浑身开始直冒冷汗，抱书的手微微哆嗦。  
“…认识，教授。那是我父亲。”

迪亚波罗露出笑容，我身上发抖。他站起身来，踱步到我身后，大手覆上我的肩膀。我呆立在原地动弹不得。  
“最近很太平，法律执行司不需要那么多人。”他俯下身来，贴在我耳朵边轻声开口。我瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
迪亚波罗直起身来，维持着将手搭在我肩上的姿势走到我面前，俯视着已完全无法控制表情的我，看上去傲慢而自信。  
“能做到级长，你不应该是个笨人。我不喜欢有人挑战我。布伦特小姐，告诉我——你是个笨人吗？”  
我竭力抑制住颤抖，抬起头来直视他。“不是，教授。”我能听到自己牙关在格格打战。

“很好。”他笑了，但这个笑容转瞬即逝，“我喜欢和聪明人打交道。我想你现在知道以后该怎么办了。既然是级长，就不要带些不好的头。”  
搭在我肩膀上的那只手终于离去。他的手掌很大，结实有力，若从肩膀滑倒我的脖颈，看上去能用单手将我的呼吸捻灭。  
他转过身去坐回座椅，打了个响指，点燃了桌上的蜡烛。看到我还呆立在原地，面露疑惑和不耐烦：“你还站在这干什么？”

我赶紧抱好书，强装镇定地道别后转身出门。房门刚在我身后关上，我就逃也似地飞快离开了这条走廊。当回到格兰芬多休息室，我脊背的巫师袍已完全被冷汗浸透，坐在沙发上大口喘气。迪亚波罗方才那种泰山压顶的凌厉气场、室内那种乌云蔽日的阴沉气氛，无不让我离开后尚且心有余悸，需要一段时间来平复心跳。他话中赤//裸///裸的威胁更是毫不加掩饰——以权压人，牵扯父母，好低劣的手段！  
“怎么了？你看上去不太好。”当我抱着胳膊在沙发上出神地咬手指时，刚进入休息室的布加拉提走到我面前，面露担忧。纳兰迦和米斯达两个格兰芬多也随他一起来，都提着扫帚，应该是刚训练完魁地奇。  
我马上抬起头来收拾好表情，见到是布加拉提，又一下子放松了，赶紧站起来与他打招呼。  
“没什么，刚从黑魔法防御课下课，在课上与教授起了点争执。”我强笑着摆手。

布加拉提的表情却瞬间转为严肃。  
“迪亚波罗？你与他起了争执？”  
我咬着嘴唇点点头。  
布加拉提扭头与旁边人对视了一眼，又将视线调转回我身上。  
“听着，伊莱莎，现在暂且不要与他发生正面冲突。前天的一节课上…”他犹豫片刻，“斯莱特林的加丘与迪亚波罗起了争执，双方拔了魔杖。加丘现在在圣芒戈躺着。 ”  
我不禁大惊失色：“他对学生施攻击性咒语？” 本以为今天他对贝西的魔杖施四分五裂已经非常过分，没想到甚至让学生进了医院，真是岂有此理！  
布加拉提点头，面色凝重。  
“不仅如此，这两天有同学向他提出抗议，都遭到了他的威胁或惩罚。这些其实还是小事。最教人担忧的是他在课上完全不教防御咒，只让大家自己读课本。这样下去，这一年的黑魔法防御课将会形同虚设。若像去年三强争霸赛那样遭遇神秘人卷土重来，大家该如何保护自己呢！”   
我顿时感到焦虑万分。“我们去向校长提提意见？”  
“我和拉文克劳的级长福葛都去提过。没有作用，他是魔法部直接空降指派的人，又是副部长，校长也无法奈何他。”  
“这……但我们总不能坐以待毙。”  
我皱起眉头陷入沉吟。布加拉提拍拍我的肩膀准备离开，似是让我暂且别纠结于此。但一个大胆的念头突然在我脑海里成型，我猛地拉住他的袍子：“等一下，我有个想法！”

一周后的傍晚，我下课后急匆匆赶往城堡八楼的巨怪挂毯前，已经有人在那里等候了。有一些格兰芬多的伙伴们——布加拉提，他的好友阿帕基，米斯达、纳兰迦、特利休，还有些我拉来的其他熟人。较令人意外的是拉文克劳的级长福葛与斯莱特林有名的尖子生乔鲁诺也在这里。上前寒暄一番，得知是布加拉提找来的。他的号召力在各个学院都不容小觑。  
看着人差不多到齐了，我按照从保护神奇动物课的波鲁那雷夫教授那里讨教来的方法，屏气凝神，在挂毯前来回走了三趟，心里默念开门。  
第三次走完，挂毯对面的石墙上突然浮现出一闪光滑的木门。人群中传来一阵压低声音的欢呼。成功了，有求必应屋打开了！  
我推开门，大家正准备进入，身后却突然传来一声等等。

一扭头，居然是男学生会长里苏特、斯莱特林级长普罗修特和一小群平素与我们不对付的斯莱特林。他们来这里干什么，是要检举揭发吗？我看到人群里有些格兰芬多露出横眉冷对，甚至有人已经默默摸上腰间魔杖，这个不友好的行为也使对方阵容里有人将手覆上杖袋。  
“我们无意引起对立。”里苏特往前迈了一步，看向布加拉提。他高大的身型很有压迫感，如一座小山立在原地，令人不敢逼视。  
布加拉提也毫不畏惧地迈上前，仰头直视他。“你们有何贵干？”  
“我们听说了你们要建立防御协会（Defense Association），私下教授黑魔法防御咒。我们有意加入。”  
人群中顿时一片哗然。见布加拉提皱着眉没有马上回复，对方又作出补充。  
“我们中的不少人对黑魔法防御咒—甚至是真正的黑魔法都有了解，能教给你们的不比能从这里获得的少。你们的目的很明显，要对抗迪亚波罗，我们在这一点上同仇敌忾。加丘昨天才从圣芒戈出院，他是院队找球手，拜迪亚波罗所赐，未来一个学期都无法再骑上扫帚。”说到这里，里苏特眉头锁起，那些斯莱特林都面露愤怒之色。  
这话一落，大家顿时面面相觑，不知如何回应是好。里苏特所言非虚，他是去年代表霍格沃茨出战三强争霸赛的人，斯莱特林的那几个尖子生也都不是等闲之辈。若他们能够加入，必然会是很大助力。只是平时积怨很深，大家看上去一时难以接受。  
布加拉提思索片刻，点了点头：“既然如此，那便欢迎加入。我们两院虽平时有过节，但我相信你们并非会出言告密的人。”

由我提议的防御协会便就此办了起来。我们在每天晚上于有求必应屋集会，互相教授些迪亚波罗上课时完全不教的魔咒。我们曾去请过波鲁那雷夫教授来上课，教过几节呼神护卫之类的防御咒。斯莱特林那边更厉害些，他们的院长布兰度教授与迪亚波罗严重不睦，居然也来给我们指点过两句。  
我们的结/社已经暗中进行了两周，整体算得上很顺利，也不断有人陆续加入。现下遇到神秘人的党/羽，起码不至于束手待毙了。

至于迪亚波罗，他仍然是我行我素，但在校内的积威也愈发地加深。我不再直接顶撞他，而是喜欢在上课时捋着书本问些刁钻问题——预计他不会理我，但若他没答上，能让他当众出丑就好极了。  
然而与我预料的不同，他虽然态度奇差、很不耐烦，书里那些魔咒知识却完全能够应答如流，甚至还会为此出言嘲讽。  
“这位级长，若你能用找茬生事的一半精力看看你面前那本书，你就会被自己的问题蠢到。”迪亚波罗翘着腿坐着，语气十分轻蔑，我顿时在座位上脸涨得通红。

这一切持续到了十一月初。在那天晚上的集会上，我们照常关起门来训练。今天的主题是用来破坏障碍的粉碎咒，这条咒难度不小，好几个靶子都被炸得奇形怪状。  
“粉身碎骨！”纳兰迦抽出魔杖，大力挥舞着对墙上的靶子喊叫。我瞬间提起了注意力。这个格兰芬多的击球手在打魁地奇上是一把好手，但对魔咒不大灵光，施法动作又大，好几次差点出严重事故。  
一团魔力瞬间从纳兰迦的杖上飞出。但与预料的弹道不同，这道魔力射出去得七扭八歪，居然从靶子上擦过去，炸起一片木屑后直飞向大门口。  
不好，这是要将有求必应屋门炸毁，那就出不去了！我赶紧抽出魔杖来准备施法，旁边好几个同学也抽出了魔杖对准那团魔力。但那道咒力道很猛，飞得极快，根本消解不及，眼看就要炸掉大门。

“咒立停。”一声低沉的咒语响起，那团粉碎咒瞬间在空中消失得无影无踪。

这个熟悉的声音…不好！

我惊愕地看向门边，一个逆光的人影懒懒倚靠在门框上，剪影能看出一头及肩长发，手里掂着一根颇长的魔杖。一屋子的人瞬间都严阵以待，那群斯莱特林已经握紧了魔杖摆好了架势。  
他从影子里踱步走出来，只有他一个人，身后没有任何其他老师或校工。见到迪亚波罗那张冷淡的脸，许多人都不禁倒吸了一口凉气。

“有不少老熟人。过家家玩得很开心？”迪亚波罗抱着胳膊开口，脸上带着嘲弄的神色。屋里鸦雀无声。  
“你们的目的我完全知道，不外乎想和我唱唱反调。既然如此，倒也不必暗地里搞这些小动作——我听说前任黑魔法防御课教授在霍格沃茨创办过一个决斗俱乐部，是不是？”  
没人敢主动接他的话茬。迪亚波罗啧了一声，将魔杖尖漫不经心地指向旁边一个赫奇帕奇：“回答我。”  
“是…是的，教授。有这个组织，但已经停止……”那个同学额上浮现冷汗。  
“很好。”迪亚波罗干脆地打断了他，“我给你们一个光明正大将我打下台的机会——前提是你们有这个本事。这周五，我将会在礼堂重开决斗俱乐部。你们自己琢磨的这些三脚猫的功夫可以派上用场了。”  
人群中顿时炸开了锅，一片窃窃私语。许多拉文克劳与赫奇帕奇面露不敢置信之色，但狮蛇两院中有不少人看上去跃跃欲试，斯莱特林那一小撮人更是已经在摩拳擦掌了。布加拉提眉头紧蹙：“过往的决斗俱乐部造成过严重事故，这个提议…”  
“我们接受！”我大步朝前迈，走到迪亚波罗身前，挺起胸仰头直视他，“教授，你到时可别爽约！”  
迪亚波罗不答，俯视着我露出嘲讽的笑容，似是觉得我说了什么愚不可及的蠢话。

这场集会便就此被中止。除了那些明显想当面和迪亚波罗过两招的尖子生十分兴奋，其他学生大多看上去惴惴不安。这可以算是被当场抓获的严重违纪，更何况此事若上纲上线，可以算得上公然对抗魔法部。我们中的大部分人只是想来学两招自卫的本事，并没有冒着退学风险直接和迪亚波罗对着干的想法。  
“你，”迪亚波罗伸出杖尖点了点我。他似乎还想点布加拉提和里苏特，但最终没有伸手，“跟我来一趟。其他人该回哪就回哪儿去，你们院长会处理你们。”

人群中的许多人顿时松了一口气，陆陆续续垂头丧气地通过那扇小门鱼贯而出。斯莱特林的普罗修特等人经过迪亚波罗身边时打出了嘲讽挑衅的手势，迪亚波罗只是轻蔑地俯视着他们。我站在原地与迪亚波罗对峙，布加拉提试图上来说两句，但被拿魔杖指着让他赶快滚，语气极其不客气。布加拉提咬了下唇，深深看了我一眼，最终还是离开了，经过我时悄悄叮嘱了一句小心。

屋里的人很快就走了个空，又一次只留下我和面前这个可恶又可怕的男人。我的手腕被迪亚波罗攥住，他的力气很大，全然没有挣//脱的可能。我被一路拽出有求必应屋，他挥起魔杖施了道幻影移形，我和他瞬间被传送到了那个已经来过一次的、阴沉沉的办公室。

当房门砰地一声关上，我不禁打了个寒战。迪亚波罗这次倒没晾着我，他指了指面前的转椅：“坐。”  
我照他说的坐下。他斜靠在桌旁，身上披着件宽松的条纹西装外套，一手插在兜里，一手随意地转动着那根长魔杖把//玩。  
他自顾自转了好一会儿魔杖，我强装镇定，大气不敢出。他过了许久才用低沉的声线开口：“又是你，伊莱莎。这是你的第二次了。如果你在课上没有打盹，你应当知道我不会容忍第三次挑衅。”  
“教授…”  
“叫我迪亚波罗。”  
“…什么？”  
“叫我的名字。反正你并不认同我的教授身份。坦白讲，我丝毫不想当这个教授，与你们这些无聊的小鬼纠缠毫无意义。”  
我在桌子底下攥了攥手指，刚想开口声讨他，又再一次被打断。

“我在门口看了一会儿。你们练的都是些什么？简直教人笑掉大牙。真遇上食死徒，他们收拾你们就像收拾一群小鸡仔。”他不知什么时候突然出现在我背后，那双大手再度压上我的肩膀，手指微微陷进肉里。熟悉的压//迫感瞬间使我打了个寒颤，肩膀被掐得生疼，他的握力仿佛下一秒就能捏碎我的肩骨。  
我感到一股来自本能的恐慌，但竭力不显露出来。我哼了一声：“若不是惺惺作态的魔法部更改了课标，不让我们在课上学些能用的真东西，我们又何必自己摸索着练。你对食死徒这么了解，莫不是与他们打过交道？”

迪亚波罗没有被这无端指控激得恼火，反而轻轻嗤笑了一声。他俯下身，发尾扫到了我的脖颈，贴在我耳边轻轻开口。  
“你想学点真东西吗？”  
我的耳畔瞬间感到一阵麻痒。他沉下去的声线很有磁性，轻巧钻进耳道，呼出来的温热气息打在我颈侧，使我耳尖开始发烫。这个距离太近了！  
我大脑宕机了几秒，难以言语。鬼使神差地，我微不可察地点了点头。

迪亚波罗再次发出一声哼笑。他推着转椅三两步来到窗边，单手拉开置物架，将花窗打开。外面天色昏暗，星点稀疏，遥远天际的朔月发出暗淡光华，三两只猫头鹰掠过禁林上空飞出觅食。  
我的手里被塞进一根魔杖。这是迪亚波罗那根紫檀木魔杖，杖身很长，重心靠前，握在手上沉甸甸的，手柄处还余着他的体温。我的手握起魔杖，上面的余温令我下意识想要松手，但整只手却被迪亚波罗的大手攥住，无法甩脱。  
迪亚波罗的身躯贴上我的后背，将我整个人完全罩在他高大的身形之下。他的手掌带茧，结实有力，偏热的体温通过手背传导到我的全身，激起一股异样的电流。我感到脸上、身上发烫，那只被他攥紧的手微微哆嗦，若不是他的力道支撑，这根沉甸甸的魔杖怕是下一秒就要滑落。  
他伸出左手，比出直角对准天空，眯起一只眼睛瞧了片刻。一只叼着老鼠的猫头鹰在夜色掩映下从禁林飞出。

“神锋无影。”他贴得我很近，这句咒语几乎是在我耳根响起。魔杖上一团无形的力道飞出，那只半空中的猫头鹰被劲力击中，身上瞬间呲出鲜血。老鼠从这只可怜的鸟儿喙里滑落，它在空中徒劳地扑飞两下，曳着翅膀跌跌撞撞地掉落了下去。

“你怎么能——！”我腾地一下站起身，又被他按着肩膀强行摁回转椅上。他怎能随便就残害了一只学校的猫头鹰？  
“嘘，嘘。”他一只手牢牢摁住我的肩膀，伸出食指放在唇前，“不要大惊小怪，现在我是在教你。做一遍我看看。”他将我松开的魔杖强行塞回我手中，伸手抚摸我的下巴。

这个动作有些…我知道这样形容很奇怪，但居然显得有些暧昧。他站在我的背后，大手在我下巴上轻轻抓挠摩挲，就好像在安抚一只炸毛的猫。他见我呆若木鸡，不耐烦地开口催促：“快做呀。”

“……我才不要杀猫头鹰！这太荒唐了！”我的大脑一片空白，半晌后才扭头色厉内茬地向他抗议，但又被他扳着下巴强行看向窗外。我的手再度被他攥起来，他抬起胳膊，迫使我将杖尖扬起来。  
“呵，你也没那个本事。你不割掉自己的手已经值得称道了。”他嘲笑我，黑唇挑起的样子显得刻薄极了。  
但迪亚波罗的语气又很快转为严肃，“这是第二遍了，不要逼我说出第三遍。”  
我下意识地打了个冷战，将杖尖指向不远处的小树丛，仔细张望确认那附近没有活物。  
“神…神锋无影。”我学着他的方式，小心翼翼地念出咒语。杖上喷出一团白色烟气，呛得我连连咳嗽。  
“这就是格兰芬多级长的水平？看来你上课爱问问题，确实不是出于对知识的渴望。”迪亚波罗毫不吝惜大方的嘲弄。我感到懊恼，没有意识到这个夜晚已渐渐变味了。他俯下身轻轻咬我的耳朵：“我再演示一次给你看。”

我还没有反应过来他刚才对我做了什么，他就再一次握持着我的手举起了魔杖：“神锋无影。”  
杖尖指向的那株可怜的小树被拦腰截断，树冠连同半截树干摇摇晃晃倒在了地上，发出一声闷响。  
迪亚波罗从我身后抽走了紫檀木魔杖别回腰间。他踱步走到我身前，大手一拽将我拉得靠近他，眯起眼睛挑起我的下巴。  
他定定地看了我好一会儿。每次与迪亚波罗对视都会心理压力骤增，他的碎瞳幽深，当中的气场就好像要将对面的人整个吞没，我需要尽力抑制才能不在他面前大幅度颤抖。  
“小狮子，格兰芬多的小狮子。”他摸着我的脸颊低声开口，语气更像是自言自语，“又莽撞，又弱小，还这么愚蠢。”  
他的话可真教人火大！我强装镇定，对他怒目以视，却引来了他的嗤笑。他靠在窗边逆着月光，脸上深邃的五官投下一片阴影，艳色长发泛着淡淡光泽，一双黑瞳愈发醒目。忽视这个男人的可怕与刻薄，我居然无法否认他长相很英俊，甚至有种奇异的美。我赶紧晃晃头，将这个奇怪的念头甩出去。他可是魔法部派来的独裁者啊！  
迪亚波罗拍拍我的脸：“起来，我不想教你了，你真是蠢到了家。送给你个友善的建议，周五不要上台。我不会留手。站在对面的人的下一站只有校医院、圣芒戈或其他更不可挽回的地方。”  
我被他从椅子上粗暴地拽起来推出了门。但在门口，他又突然将我拉住固定在原地，对我伸出手，用大拇指按压上我颈部一跳一跳的动脉。  
“不要把这句警告不当回事。”他低头向我的右耳里吹了口气，轻轻咬了下我的耳垂。我被这个动作惊吓得呆滞，却转眼就被他粗鲁地推了出去，大门砰地一声在我面前合上。

回到宿舍，果不其然被大家蜂拥围上来问候关切。但仔细想想，迪亚波罗确实没对我做什么——除了那些十分不对劲的动作。我的耳尖红晕直到躺到床上都没有消退，他落在我耳垂上的齿印尚且隐隐作痛。我心如乱麻，强笑着对大家应付过去，赶紧爬上了床用被窝将自己蒙住。夜半的宿舍万籁俱寂，我的心脏却无法抑制地砰砰直跳，简直像要从胸腔里蹦出来。  
好奇怪的感觉，我好不对劲。这究竟是怎么了？

整个一周，校内都在紧锣密鼓地为周五的决斗俱乐部做准备，我也在私下里不停练习那条咒语，但没有一次成功。  
然而，当周三的一节黑魔法防御课下课，迪亚波罗走过来敲敲我的桌子：“跟我来一趟。”  
我在全班同学同情的注视下抱起书跟上了他。奇怪的是，我的心里居然不是那么抵触，甚至隐隐有点期待。我这是怎么了？他叫我去，难道还能有什么好事？我赶紧压下这种怪异的期待，把脸板起来凝重地跟着他。

办公室的门关上，迪亚波罗从腰间抽出魔杖捻在手里：“再施一次咒我瞧瞧。别告诉我这两天你睡过去了。”  
我咬着嘴唇将手里的书放在地上，将冬青魔杖抽出来。  
“…迪亚波罗。”  
他抬起眼来看着我。  
“你这是为了什么？”  
他哼了一声，盯着我瞧了一会儿，那双鹰隼般的眸子似乎要将我整个人从里到外看透。  
“你很期待。”他抛下一个陈述句，转身打开了窗户。

那一天我过得浑浑噩噩，很难说清在那间办公室里究竟发生了什么。他好像只是在单纯地教我，教一个怎么都学不会困难咒语的后进生。但当他的肢体紧紧贴着我接触上来，我的浑身就像被火烧着般热烫，都弄不清楚嘴里究竟念出了什么咒。  
那天我难得地没有顶撞他，被推出门外回宿舍时也没向任何人提起。同学院的特利休在休息室见到我，走上来问我脖子上怎么有几个黑色印子。我惊地跳起来，连忙伸手捂住，编造了些理由敷衍过去。

转眼便到了周五。今天一整天课上都没人认真听讲，连最爱学习的那些好学生也不例外。已经有很多人在课上露出跃跃欲试的神色了。  
不知迪亚波罗那边是如何说服了校长和各院院长，又或者是以权压人，这场决斗俱乐部居然真的在大礼堂里开办了起来。一张巨大的长桌从室内一端延展到另一端，桌下正中间坐着许多教授，负责维持秩序和应付突发情况。波鲁那雷夫教授看上去面色凝重，雪松木魔杖已经摆出来握在了手里。拉文克劳的院长花京院教授看上去神情平静。布兰度教授则是一副看好戏的神态，翘着腿抱着胳膊坐在椅子上，表情很兴奋，甚至教人觉得他也想上去比划比划。一群斯莱特林坐在他身后，看来其中不少人已经得到指点了——布兰多教授似乎一直盼望一个让迪亚波罗公然出丑甚至进医院的机会。

待礼堂里的人进了个七七八八、还陆续有人往里加入的时候，今天的主角昂首阔步地从大门进入。  
迪亚波罗今天难得地在他的时尚西装外面套了件巫师袍，虽然这件巫师袍上面绣满暗纹，从版型到穿法都显得过于张扬而不规范，但总归是让他与这座礼堂不那么格格不入。他傲慢地对台下的几位教授点点头，冷淡而凌厉的视线扫过礼堂一圈，许多人都赶紧看向别的地方。不知是不是我多心，他的视线扫到我时，似乎稍稍多停留了那么一会儿——目光里的神色并不友好。

迪亚波罗抖抖巫师袍，从长桌一端轻巧地跃上去。他迈着大步走向台子中心，懒懒地俯视台下众人一眼，抽出魔杖施了个声音洪亮咒。礼堂里很快安静下来，他用开学典礼上那种百无聊赖的语气开口。  
“我想我不需要多做介绍了，你们都知道今天来这里是干什么。但为了防止有些人是来凑热闹，我还是再提一提。这个…嗯，决斗俱乐部，创办的初衷是为了给你们一些实战演练，使你们遇到危险不至于抱头鼠窜，就像你们大多数人会做的那样。”  
台下顿时一片哗然。他讲话可真刻薄，有些幸运的同学还是第一次体会到这一点。  
“当然，今天还有另一层目的。我知道许多人对我有些意见——魔法部的官僚，没有真本事，诸如此类。今天给你们一个挑战我的机会。你们中很多人应该很盼着这个机会。”  
见到大家安静下去，他继续开口。  
“但出于这个无聊岗位的职责，我还是得给你们中的某些人提个醒。我今天不是来和你们玩过家家，一会儿站上台后，就只有摔下去、飞下去或其他你们可以想见的下台方法了。”  
礼堂内顿时又是一片窃窃私语。迪亚波罗不耐烦地咳了两下。  
“还愣着干什么？想上来的可以开始了。”

出乎意料，第一个挑战者并非出自那些跃跃欲试的斯莱特林，反而是一名赫奇帕奇。他看上去很眼熟——想起来了，这不是那个魔杖被折断的贝西吗？我注意到台下的斯莱特林级长普罗修特明显在怂恿鞭策他，这或许是能让这个赫奇帕奇鼓起勇气第一个上的原因。  
这个面相憨厚的赫奇帕奇男生抽出一根崭新的云杉木魔杖，尽管已在迪亚波罗咄咄逼人的目光下额头布满冷汗，但仍然努力站住了没有退缩。  
他们向对方鞠躬行了个礼，迪亚波罗几乎只是轻微点了下头。双方魔杖拿在手里，第一场战斗开始了。

“昏昏倒——”  
“倒挂金钟！”

出乎意料，战斗几乎在一瞬之间就决出了胜负，迪亚波罗的神态甚至还是懒洋洋的，连装束都丝毫不乱。贝西被魔咒结结实实击中，整个人倒悬在空中，看上去狼狈极了。迪亚波罗轻巧地移动了一下杖尖，贝西一下子被一股无形力量提着摔到台下，人群慌乱地纷纷避让。那股力道相当强劲，他怕是得被摔折几根骨头。

“下一个是谁？”迪亚波罗看上去十分悠哉。他甚至还补了一句：“提个醒，这种水平的就别上来了，纯粹是浪费时间。”  
台下一片哑然。  
突然之间，一个身手矫健的男人从人群中一跃而上，稳稳地站在了长桌一端，桌子甚至没摇晃半分。  
好身手！  
但定睛一看，居然是布加拉提。他怎么也来凑这个热闹了？人群中开始交头接耳起来，这位级长在全校的名头极其响亮，几乎已经无人不知、无人不晓了。  
布加拉提动作娴熟地从腰间抽出一根漂亮的梨木魔杖，在空中轻巧一抛，打了两个旋儿后又单手稳稳接住。这套动作优雅而美观，台下不少女孩交谈的声音一下子大了起来。甚至有人在台下高喊他的名字，“布加拉提”“布鲁诺”“打败他”“级长加油”的呼声不绝于耳。布加拉提环视四周一圈，对支持者露出微笑，但面色又瞬间严肃下来，紧紧盯住长桌另一侧的对手。

说实话，我知道布加拉提很强——若不是年纪未到，去年参加三强争霸赛呼声最大的人选是他——但我不觉得他能将迪亚波罗打下桌子。近距离接触过迪亚波罗两次，那种逼人的压迫感带来的危险性几乎直击生物本能，这是温和的布加拉提难以带来的危险。

双方抽杖鞠躬。迪亚波罗这次的动作稍大了些，但仍然很敷衍很不尊重人。

“除你武器！”  
“统统石化！”

电光火石之间，两道迅疾的魔咒从长桌两端迸射而出。布加拉提朝前翻了个身，避过了大部分魔力团，但一条手臂仍然被石化咒击中，变得僵硬难以控制。迪亚波罗稍好些，他动作极快地侧身避让，那道劲力不小的缴械咒打空到身后的石像上。石像哗啦啦塌下一大块，台下拉文克劳的花京院教授反应迅速，一句恢复如初马上将石像修补好。  
台上的战斗还未停止。布加拉提将魔杖换手，再度射出一道缴械咒，迪亚波罗则闪身发出一道相同的除你武器。  
两方的魔咒都打中了，但效果不太相同。迪亚波罗朝后趔趄着退了三步，魔杖在手中晃动，但最终被他稳稳抓牢。布加拉提的梨木魔杖则被击飞到了台下——一群人迅速奔上去捡拾，那根魔杖很快就又被传回了台边。  
魔杖既然脱手，胜负便已敲定。布加拉提神情沉稳平静，向对面礼貌地鞠了个躬后自己跳下了台，马上有人将魔杖送回他手中。

还没等迪亚波罗出言发问，下一个挑战者就跳上了台。这个人块头真不小，连高大的迪亚波罗在同一张桌子上也显得瘦削了许多。我注意到普罗修特刚才似乎要上台，但被这个人拦住了。  
看到台上人，人群中顿时一片哗然。  
是男学生会长里苏特。他几乎可以代表霍格沃茨学生中的最高战力，曾于三强争霸赛上在众目睽睽之下击败了一条威尔士绿龙。若连他也无法击败迪亚波罗，那今天这场决斗俱乐部基本就可以宣告终结了。  
看清来人，迪亚波罗的神态认真了很多。里苏特面色凝重，身上散发的气场显得有些凶恶。双方连鞠躬的环节都省略了，几乎在里苏特抽出他那根黑刺李木魔杖的一瞬间就打响了战斗。

“烈火熊熊！”  
“电闪雷鸣！”

好家伙，居然来真的！台下的教师们瞬间都站起身来，抽出魔杖严阵以待。长桌一端已经被里苏特的魔咒击中起火，另一端则被闪电劈出一条长长裂缝。两人都受了点伤，看上去是里苏特稍微狼狈些——他的半边巫师袍被雷电劈中撕裂，露出里面肌肉健壮的手臂。  
台上你来我往的咒语迅捷地飞来飞去，教人眼花缭乱，甚至分不清谁念了什么咒。但胜负在几轮之后就迅速见了分晓——里苏特被一条咒结结实实击中，朝后飞出去。他试图在空中控制平衡重新落地，但最终还是差了一点儿，被打到了桌外去，一身灰尘地摔落在地上。

整个礼堂里瞬间安静了下来。校医冲上前扶他，里苏特伤得有点严重，淅淅沥沥的血流从大臂涌出来，破破烂烂的袍子沾满血渍。台上的迪亚波罗也很狼狈，一身体面漂亮的西装撕破了好几个口子，脸上也有血迹划痕。但他还是稳稳站在了台上。  
这下结果已经注定了。迪亚波罗拍拍身上的灰，插好魔杖：“很精彩，但这场闹剧该结束了。”  
台下的学生们面面相觑，心有不甘，但又没人敢再上去挑战。绝大多数人是连里苏特的三分本事也没有的啊。  
迪亚波罗等了一会儿，觉得无聊，抬腿准备跳下台来。

“等等！”

我跳上了台。全场的目光一瞬间齐齐看向我，背朝着我的迪亚波罗动作顿了一下，又缓缓转过头来。  
“这是我们的级长小姐？”他抱着胳膊，面色赤裸裸的嘲弄不加掩饰，“若我没猜错的话，你是要上来挑战的？”  
“…没错！”我被那股熟悉的压迫性气场再度笼罩，但大脑迫使自己直视对面那双凌厉的眼睛。

他看了我一会儿，整个礼堂鸦雀无声。  
“唔…虽然这是浪费时间，但那便开始吧。尽快结束，我还有事要做。”他缓缓从腰间抽出魔杖，神态恢复了里苏特上台前那副懒懒的样子。  
我也抽出了我的冬青木魔杖。我的手掌出汗，湿湿地黏在杖上，有些抓握不牢。我咽了下口水，曲起腿来严阵以待。  
我们向对方鞠躬。他这次的动作倒是能看出是在鞠躬，甚至单手翻出花样，看上去闲适而惬意。我低头瞧着千疮百孔的桌面，心里默念一会儿要使出的咒语，但心头早已乱如麻，在看到他的一刹那就已经无法平静下心绪来专心在施法上。  
起身的一瞬间，我们两人的咒语都迅疾地从杖尖发出。  
“神锋无影！”  
“神锋无影！”

两道咒在空中交汇，谁胜谁负在短兵相接的一刹那就确定了。他的那道咒劲势凌厉地吞掉了我的，飞速向我射过来，我避无可避。

我身上被一股剧痛击中，后退两步栽下了长桌，倒地失去了意识。  
在意识脱离自己的前一瞬，我满脑子想的是自己居然真的使出了神锋无影。这道咒可真难。

当我再度醒来时，头顶是一处不熟悉的穹顶，身下是大片白色床单。定睛一瞧，这里应该是校医院。左肋的部位十分疼痛，掀开被子一看，上面划了好大一道口子，已经结痂，看上去十分恐怖。  
但我一扭头，瞬间吓得差点跌到床下，脸一下子就红了。  
迪亚波罗赫然坐在床边。他换了身完整漂亮的西装，外套仍是松松垮垮披在肩上，抱着胳膊带着熟悉的嘲弄神色瞧着我。  
“醒了？”他用很不友好的语气开口。  
“明知故问。”我咬嘴唇，不甘地偷偷觑了他一眼。  
他哼了一声，居然伸手探进了我的病号服，直直地按上我的伤口。  
“呃——！”我发出一声痛呼，在床上疼得打滚。可恶，校医是被他支开了吗，病人正在这里受虐待呀！  
迪亚波罗恢复那副好整以暇的神态。“你真的蠢透了。”他出言刻薄我。  
我额头上已冒出冷汗，捂着伤口羞愤交加地盯着他：“你怎能对学生用神锋无影这样的杀伤性咒语！你…你又怎么能将手伸进我的衣服？教师怎能做出这样的事！”  
他看上去全然不以为意。“校医艾琳娜女士整个一下午都不会回来，这里只有我们两个人。你最好不要再说些蠢话激怒我，不然我不介意对你做些更不符合教师身份的事。”  
我被这个赤裸裸的威胁气得脸颊涨红，但也知道他是真的做的出来。我赶紧抱起被子遮住胸前，用躲躲闪闪的眼神望着他：“你在这里想干什么？”  
迪亚波罗不说话，只是盯着我瞧。他的视线像蛇一般在我脸上、身上逡巡，我被打量得发毛。

他的大手突然覆盖上我的后脑，将我强硬地一把拉向他。我的额头与他热烫的额头相贴，嘴唇几乎就要碰在一起。那双黑色碎瞳就在我一寸之遥的地方盯着我，我吓得浑身一哆嗦。  
但更大的惊吓下一秒就来了。那双黑唇贴上来，面前这个男人的舌头强硬地撬开我的牙关，我颤抖着被迫与他接吻——与一个教师、一个我最忌惮的男人接吻。  
迪亚波罗力气很大，我不是第一天发现这一点。他刚发现了我不太配合，便将我的两腕用单手攥住紧紧扣在了胸前，将我整个人搂在他的怀里，圈得死死的使我无法挣扎。他的唇舌粗鲁而灵活，伸进我的口腔四处舔弄，绞住我试图躲闪的舌头迫使我与他交缠。  
接下来的事愈发超乎我的预期。他的手伸进我的病号服里，在肋骨处的伤口上打转，又往上探，粗暴地抓住我的胸揉弄。我的胸部尚未完全发育，被他捏得很疼，不禁在他臂弯里难受地小声呜咽。  
他的耐心被我的小动作耗尽了。迪亚波罗将身上的外套随手撂下，坐到床上用结实的上半身将我压回去躺平。他暂且中止了这个令我难以喘气的吻，抬起身来俯视着我，用粗糙的大拇指揩掉了我唇上沾着的黑色唇彩。

“看看你，真可怜。”他瞧着我不停咳嗽的狼狈姿态，“这么弱小，本来我都不会看你一眼，你偏偏要来不自量力地挑战我。我没说过我很讨厌被人挑战吗？”他的声音变大，神态显得凶恶，我害怕地往后缩了两下，又被他扯回来一把按在身下。  
他如同捕获了猎物的狮子，看到我战战兢兢被吓坏了，神态迅速平静下来。他将我的病号服脱掉，伸手在我瘦削的身体上随意地抚摸，手掌从脖颈慢慢向下，一直滑到了大腿。我被他的抚摸激出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但又无法挣扎躲避——甚至不想躲避。他摸过的地方被一股电流击中，居然奇怪地有些舒服。我这是怎么了！我应该大声叫人，奋起反抗他呀！

迪亚波罗审视着我，看上去情绪很愉快。“还在惺惺作态什么？不诚实的小狮子，你得再来点外力刺激让你醒悟。”他的手扳开我的大腿，粗鲁地在那个从未让人看见过的隐秘位置摩挲揉弄。我一下子被刺激得叫了出来，又死死咬住嘴唇抑制住将要出口的呻吟。  
好奇怪的感觉…好难受！我被他按着腰部制伏在病床上，他带茧的手指撩起内裤，在我两腿间肆意玩弄揉捏，甚至探入了那个紧紧闭合的穴口。  
“不要！”我两手强行挣脱了他的控制，在空中挥舞，浑身都使劲发力，要从他的入侵下逃脱出来。那个地方…怎么能！  
“安静。”我被掐住脖子一把掼在床上，喉咙处的窒息感使我瞬间噤声。迪亚波罗面色非常不愉快，挥起巴掌狠狠地抽了我圆润的侧臀。我被打得好疼，又发不出声，脸颊涨红了，生理性与屈辱感共存的泪水从眼角滑落。  
“你若希望我在这里做到最后一步，大可以继续无谓地反抗我。”迪亚波罗冷冷瞧着我，我被他话语里所指代的行径吓得浑身僵硬，却又隐隐觉得期待。我注意到他的西装裤下已明显凸起了一大团。  
见我眼里湿漉漉地不再反抗，他满意地眯了眯眼睛，继续俯下身吻我。他这次的吻相对更浅尝辄止，但非常密集，从我的唇一路吻到侧颈，与其说是亲吻不如说是咬啮。我脖颈上脆弱的皮肉又疼又痒，却又毫无反制之力。  
他的手也没有闲着。我的内裤被彻底拨到一边，他娴熟地在里面揉弄探寻，触碰到一个包裹在软肉里的小点时，我瞬间一激灵，下体涌出一小股水液。  
好奇怪，这种感觉好奇怪…我是坏掉了吗？可恶！我浑身瘫软在病床上，手足颤抖，面色失神，大脑渐渐一片空白。

出乎意料，迪亚波罗却起了身，从床上下去。我不解地看着他，在庆幸之余居然还有些微妙的遗憾。我赶紧用理智压下这股奇怪的感觉。恶毒的男人，魔法部的黑巫师，他是对我下什么恶咒了吗？我肯定不是主动迎合他，这一定是他玩弄的把戏！  
他高傲地俯视着我，掏出手帕擦掉手指上的水液。“自己看看自己吧，可怜的小格兰芬多，我三根手指便让你湿透了。不过是一只一摸就腿软的小母猫，你有什么资格挑战我？”  
他粗鄙的话语让我的脸瞬间红到耳根，我不太明白他话里的意思，但知道那绝不是什么好话。我只能竭尽全力不在气势上输给他，刚哭过的湿漉漉的眼睛死死盯着他，面色羞愤。  
正当我试图和他对峙的时候，房门那边突然传来一群人的说话和脚步声。粗听有布加拉提的声音，他们应该是来探望我了。  
迪亚波罗用胜者志得意满的神态俯瞰着我，哼了一声，挥手将沾满水液的手帕掷到了地上。  
“自己回去好好想想吧，你究竟在期待什么。”  
他整理好仪表，转身大步离开了。  
“你不可能获胜的。”临出房门，他扭头抛下了这个陈述句。我怒气上头，抓起枕头掷向门口，房门却已经砰地关上了。

我飞快地将衣服换好，下面仍然是湿嗒嗒的，那股奇怪的感觉仍未消散。我的大脑里一片乱麻，愤怒、羞耻、惊讶、不甘等种种情绪杂糅在一起，想抓个什么东西发泄却又不能够。房门的脚步渐渐逼近，我赶紧收拾好自己的情绪准备迎接探望。

但在这五味杂陈的一瞬，我却又有一件事能够笃定。  
是的，迪亚波罗固然很强大，我现在无法击败他、将他从这个学校赶走，其他人也不能。但这不代表以后不能。那道神锋无影咒，我不是已经快速消化了吗？要不然我在台上就已经死于非命了。  
他总归是不可能永远在这霍格沃茨待下去的。他不得人心，魔法部亦然。他看上去至少已经三十多岁了，虽然强大，但实力在未来又能有多大进益呢？起码别的教授魔法水平看上去一直都是那个样子。我还在飞速进步，总是能超过他的。我们的防御协会也能很快再次组织起人来——我不信那些斯莱特林经过这一场比试能够心服口服。  
我突然想起霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御课教师还有那个著名的一年诅咒。他若真的毫无理由灰溜溜就离开，那反而不痛快了，这个诅咒可千万不要成真。我倒希望他能在这里继续教下去，最好一直别走，让我有机会亲手击败他，把他也打下那条长桌，也俯瞰着他哼上那么一声。那该是多么快活的事！  
不如说，他可千万别离开这里…天，我都在想些什么？

我赶紧晃晃脑袋，感到心绪开朗了许多，能够平复好心情往前看了。他想让我屈服，想让我因为那隐隐约约的奇怪感情便放弃反抗他，那是不可能成功的——我是不会就这么向迪亚波罗屈服的。  
只是他临走时抛下的那两句话，又让我一时间心绪复杂。我究竟在期待什么？我想否认我对他存在期待，但心底的声音又明明白白地告诉我——别装了！

在等待布加拉提进门的过程中，我又开始默念那道神锋无影咒。下次再面对迪亚波罗的时候，我一定会使得比他更好，在他左肋上也划个血口子。

Fin.


End file.
